The present invention relates to a vehicular hydraulic brake system with anti-locking, wherein a master cylinder with a power booster connected upstream thereof is provided for the purpose of supplying the brake-actuating members with pressure. Valve means are provided for the pressure control of the brake-actuating member and a pressure piston of the hydraulic power booster is applied by the pressure of an auxiliary pressure source in the brake release direction.
In such brake systems, it is known to arrange a resetting sleeve coaxially to the pressure piston, which resetting sleeve is pressurizable after corresponding valve means have been switched over so as to cause displacement of the pressure piston in the brake release direction. It is a disadvantage in this known device that the resetting sleeve encompasses the pressure piston with corresponding seals so that, on the one hand, a relatively complicated structure is the result and, on the other hand, a resetting of the pressure piston will not take place until the friction forces between the resetting sleeve and the pressure piston, on the one side, and the resetting sleeve and the housing, on the other side, have been overcome. Further, the device requires close manufacturing tolerances. In addition, the assembly of such a device is time-consuming; accordingly, correspondingly high manufacturing costs are incurred.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to simplify the construction of a braking pressure generator of the type referred to.